


A Bird May Love A Fish...

by CurbItKirby



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Arista doesn't appreciate male genitalia, Cunnilingus, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Portal jumping, Riding, Sex, mermaid anatomy is different than human anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 04:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7345375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurbItKirby/pseuds/CurbItKirby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jefferson and Arista have their first time. It doesn't quite go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bird May Love A Fish...

Jefferson had never really liked Wonderland. Sure, his father was from there and his grandfather before him, but Wonderland had always been something of a thorn in his side. The people were weird, the flowers were rude, the stupid caterpillar was always mocking him- and if it wasn’t the caterpillar, it was the Cat. God, he hated that fucking Cat.  
His blue eyes narrowed on the feline as it slinked out to sit in the middle of the road. Directly in his and Arista’s path. His satchel had been filled with dodo feathers and they were ready to leave, but of course, no visit to Wonderland was complete with a snide comment from the Cheshire Cat.

“Ooooh, so the Hatter’s returned.” The cat stretched out and mewed, claws digging into the soft dirt. Rolling onto its back, its head spun around to be right side up as it asked, “Back to ransack your mad father’s home, boy?”

Jaw clenched, Jefferson grabbed his mermaid by the hand and continued past the striped beast without so much as a glance. The feline blinked, grinned and disappeared in a puff of smoke. It reappeared ten feet taller. With a scowl, the portal jumper led Arista off the road.

“Don’t step on the momeraths,” the Hatter warned, letting go of her to hold up a (somewhat condescending) finger.

The blonde blinked. “Momeraths?”

He spun back to face her. Brows raised, he shot her feet (bare, as they always seemed to be once the job was done) a pointed look. 

Arista followed his gaze. Dozens of tiny creatures ran between them; they were dual in color and barely three inches tall, with fuzzy tops above their big eyes and a hint of hysteria to their movements. The mermaid beamed at them. “They’re so cute!”

Jefferson rolled his eyes and kept walking. 

Back to its regular size, the Cheshire Cat had appeared on the tree branch above them and looked like it was gearing up for another insult. The Cat curled its tail over the branch. “They are, aren’t they? Tasty, too.”

Arista bent to pick one of the little critters up, only to have them scatter. They quickly formed a line, which turned into an arrow that pointed to Jefferson- who was now a few paces ahead of her. With a quiet thank you, she skipped over them to join the man. Her arm looped through his and she nuzzled her nose against his cheek. The portal jumper’s foul mood had no effect on her. In fact, it merely pushed her to be happier in an attempt to lift his spirits. 

“My, my, what a pretty companion you have, Hatter…” The Cat cooed. “Shame she’ll never last. Women don’t fair well for the men in your family, I’m afraid.”

The mermaid smacked a kiss to his cheek. When he didn’t pause, she grabbed him by the lapel. Jefferson frowned, but met her gaze with only a hint of wetness in his eyes. Arista touched his cheek and promised, “I will.”

A smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. Ignoring the Cheshire Cat’s huff, he kissed her.

“I give her five years,” the feline told them, but neither paid it any mind. 

Instead, Jefferson just gave his hat a casual toss.

Hand in hand, the couple slipped through the portal. Gaze fond, the young man thumbed the back of her hand and asked if she’d like to go for a swim. Arista nodded. Arm wrapped around her shoulders, he led her over to the door that led to the Enchanted Forest. 

Arista blinked at the sudden sunlight as they stepped through it. The place Jefferson took her most often to wet her scales, the woods of Florin was quickly becoming a haven for her. Her brown eyes skirted over to him. A hint of a smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “Are you going to join me this time?”

“Swimming really isn’t my forte.” He wrinkled his nose before he picked up his hat.

“I can teach you,” the mermaid offered with an impish grin. As he straightened, Arista slid her hands over his back and spun him to face her. His blue eyes drifted over her and she swayed her hips a moment, a tease, an invitation, before pressing them to his own.

His gaze flickered down to them. The frown struggled to stay on his lips at the coy touch. “I didn’t say I don’t know _how_ -”

“Oh hush.” Her fingers found the buttons of his waist coat. Arista wasted no time undoing it before she shoved both it and his jacket off his shoulders. She admired his lean form a moment. Her hands rubbed his chest, a bit jealous of the lack of breasts and enjoying how the burgundy of his shirt complimented his skin tone before reaching for his ascot. 

Jefferson winced as she yanked his scarf over his head. “Hey!”

Giggling, the maiden kissed away his scowl. His hands eased over her back, tugging idly at the strip of her leather corset and and the shoulder of her dress. She mouth pecked at his, at his cheeks and his chin and his jaw and she kissed him deeply. Jefferson sighed, pleased by her affection. Brow pressed firmly to hers, the Hatter let her delicately suck and tease his lips; she had been rather fond of doing that since she learned humans sometimes kissed with tongue. His fingers gently pushed her scaled skirt up. After explaining how it was she transformed, the Hatter had been trying his best to take the utmost care when it came to her dress. His nails skimmed the thin material of her pants over her thighs, tickling her and earning a quiet coo from the mermaid that made him shudder. Jefferson found the stitching that held her tight trousers up and made quick work of undoing them.  
They fell to pool around her feet. Arista stepped out of them and all but shoved Jefferson away. He hit the tree and barely had time to gasp before she was on his mouth again. Her tongue found his and stroked it idly as she unbuttoned his shirt. Practically ripping it off him, the mermaid ignored how his hands had wandered under her dress to grab her ass. She wasted no time redirecting them to the front of her corset.

That was new. Arista was hardly a modest person, but she had never let him undress her before. Jefferson swallowed, his fingers a bit frantic and shaky with excitement as he began to unbuckle it. He pushed it down and pulled her closer- or at least tried to.

With a bright giggle, the mermaid broke away from him. All but running toward the water, she shot him a glance over her shoulder. It was expectant and excited and frankly, did little quell his aching dick. 

Adjusting himself absently, he called after her only to be ignored. The Hatter stomped his foot as she began to wade into the water. “Cock tease!”

Arista had no idea what farm animals had to do with anything, so she chose to pay his whining no mind. As the cool stream caressed her waist, she waved to him. “Come on!”  
He stormed over to the waterline. “I told you no! I don’t swim!”

“Well, you’re going to start!”

The portal jumper scowled. He eyed the water skeptically before he kicked it. The splash earned a gleeful shriek from her, but the mermaid stayed where she was. Jefferson hesitated at the shoreline. Distress played on his features as he paced back and forth. His gaze flickered from her, half naked and waiting, to his boots. 

“What’s wrong?” Arista made her way toward him. Eyes curious and a bit concerned, she stopped a few feet from him until the water covered only her ankles. Toes digging into the mud, she asked, “You’re not still upset about that stupid landcat are you?”

“Landcat?” The young man repeated. He licked his lips. 

“That weird purple animal that was bothering you.” The maiden stepped out of the stream. Her fingers, cool and damp, touched his cheek. “The one who didn’t know what it was talking about.”

Features drawn, Jefferson blinked and shook his head. “Who? Cheshire? No. It’s not that.”

She smiled. Stroking his cheek, the mermaid nuzzled her brow against his. Her breasts pressed against his chest, soaking his thin shirt and earning a shudder from him. “Then what is it?”

“It just seems like every time I get in the water with you, I nearly drown.”

“Nearly,” Arista repeated with a hint of smugness. “I would never let you actually drown, my lovely one. Now…” she took him by the waist of his trousers and tugged. “Get in.”

“How about you get out?” He grinned at her. Hands trailing up her spine, he offered her bottom lip a nip and murmured, “We were having fun when you were out.”

The mermaid rolled her eyes at him. “Jefferson. Don’t be such a puffer. Get in the water.”

“No.”

“Jefferson…”

“Arista…”

The blonde sighed and moved to slip her arms around his waist. He stayed rigid a few seconds, not trusting her kindness. The Hatter was wise to be suspicious, as the moment he relaxed, Arista went completely limp. With a squawk from Jefferson and a cackle from the mermaid, the two fell into the stream. 

The young man spit and crawled out of the water in his hands and knees. Curses and grumbles left him as his lover laughed.

“I didn’t know humans could make that sound!”

Flopping back onto the shore, the Hatter glared at the sky. It was clear blue, speckled with clouds and he forced his frown to deepen as Arista joined him. Fond, and frankly amused, the mermaid peered down at him. Jefferson decided to simply keep glaring. 

Annoyed by his pout, she leaned down and offered the corner of his mouth a kiss. It twitched under her lips and she was quick to gave him another. With a grin, she ran her hand down his chest. It faltered slightly as her fingers skimmed his ribs. 

They unsettled her. Jefferson was skinny by human standards but by Atlantisan he was downright anemic. For all her father’s faults, no one went hungry under his regime. Food was plentiful in the ocean. It made her a bit sick to see the shallow valley of his stomach and to be able to count each individual rib. 

Arista swung her leg over him and continued to trail her hands over his chest. The weight of him, warm and solid, between her thighs, against her sex, was a bit intoxicating. Resisting a shudder, the maiden licked her lips. She thumbed his nipples and idly stroked the thin line of chest hair before returning to the strange peaks. With a hum, Arista reminded him, “You never told me what these are for.”

The young man almost didn’t hear her. His eyes had fluttered closed and her hands were distracting him from rational thought. All he could think of was how gentle she was being with him. Most of the women Jefferson had been with (alright, all the women he had been with) had been one night stands. A quick, rough in and out and it was done. People didn’t waste time on him; they didn’t caress or stroke. Hell, sometimes they didn’t even bother to kiss him. He peeked his eyes open at her and swallowed. 

The sun shone off Arista’s damp hair like a halo, her expression open and curious as she continued to touch him. Her nails skimmed over his collarbones, up his neck before going back down to his ribs.

“What?”

The mermaid chuckled. 

“What?” He repeated with a grin. His hands slid up her back and he sat up to kiss her. 

She didn’t let him. Instead, Arista touched his cheek. She ran her fingertips over his stubble before she reached down to tweak one of his nipples. “What are they for?”  
A roguish smile lit up his face. All but yanking the strap off her shoulder, Jefferson shoved her necklace out of the way with his nose and dropped his mouth to her tit. “Let me show you.”

With a blink, the mermaid simply allowed him to suckle at her breast. It was strange, but certainly not unpleasant. His lips eased over her skin, the stubble on his chin making her squirm. Jefferson smirked, tasting the water that slicked her flesh before he latched onto her nipple.

A sharp gasp left her. Hips snapping to his chest, the mermaid began to whimper. The enclosed heat of his mouth was jolting; she had never paid her tits much mind. They were just kind of there. It had never occurred to her that she could incorporate them into her late night habits. Panting, Arista shook her head as a familiar coil began to tighten in her stomach. 

His teeth scraped the tender skin as he pulled back, drawing the nipple taut before he switched to her other one. Her breasts were hardly the biggest he had ever had, barely more than a handful, but judging by how frantically she rocked against him, they were clearly sensitive. Smiling, the Hatter ran an absent finger along her areola. The pink skin was darkened by his mouth and swollen with arousal. He trailed his fingertip down the curve of her breast. Behind her ribs to fist her the hem of her blue dress. “Let’s take this off, shall we?”

Her brown eyes snapped open. Pretty features flushed, she shook her head. “I can’t! I promised Mr. Rumple I’d keep it on.”

Jefferson squinted. He looked left, then right before raising his brows at her. “It’s not like he’s around…”

“I promised,” she repeated with a hint of desperation. 

He hummed. Sliding his hands under the scaley garment, he smirked at her shallow sigh. As usual, the mermaid was without any kind of knickers. Fingers brushing her slit, warm and plush, he offered her a glib shrug. “I suppose you could keep it on. We wouldn’t want to disappoint the Dark One, would we?”

“Don’t call him that,” Arista breathed. Her head fell to nestle in the crook of his shoulder. 

With a chuckle, the young man smoothed his fingers over her mound. His erection grinding against her slit, he returned his attention to her breasts.Cupping them, he offered a playful squeeze that made her hips snap. The dress scratched at his stomach, a tickle of her scales against his skin.

The mermaid blinked, puzzled by whatever she was rubbing against, but Jefferson didn’t let her consider it too long. Thumbing her swollen nipples in a lazy manner, the portal jumper once again took her by the mouth. His lips were warm and his stubble rough as he began to play with her tits. Exploring and teasing them as he swallowed her gasps and pants with a wicked grin. 

Whimpering, Arista fisted the Hatter’s hair. The young man hardly minded, so long as she kept fucking her slit across his dick, Jefferson really didn’t care if he lost a few clumps of hair. Absolutely worth it. 

The maiden didn’t agree. Her hands found his shoulders and she pushed him to the ground. Her tits were flushed from his assault, as was his mouth, but Arista hardly noticed. Wanting to repay the favor, she leaned down to mouth one of his dusky brown nipples. She licked at it, a bit disappointed that nothing seemed to happen. She huffed and sucked it into her mouth, but got no reaction from the man below her. The mermaid frowned at Jefferson’s chuckle.

With a pout, Arista leaned back. A bit self-conscious, she squirmed and tucked a damp strand of hair behind her ear. “What am I doing wrong?”

The portal jumper shook his head and pulled her down for a kiss. Offering her back a consoling rub, he nudged her nose with his own. A quiet sigh left him as the young woman resumed the gentle exploration of his body. Her fingernails skimmed his collarbones, over his biceps down to his hands. She laced her fingers with his, gave them a squeeze, then continued down over his hips. For a few moments, she stroked the shallow valley of his hipbones, down the crease of his groin. She thumbed through his coarse pubic hair, which earned a groan from her human. Each tentative little stroke of her fingertips sparkled heat in their wake. Breaking away from his mouth, Arista gave the edge of his trousers a tug.  
His brows rose, but the Hatter merely sat up on his elbows as she began to undo the stitching that held them up. A relieved sigh left Jefferson’s lips as his erection was let loose and her mouth returned to his chest. Tonguing his nipple, she slipped his pants down. Her hand eased over his crotch and she blinked. Curious, she cast a glance between his legs and let out a yelp.

Jerking away from him, the mermaid crawled away with a sharp cry of, “What in Neptune’s Nines is _that?!_ ”

“What?” Jefferson blinked with surprise as she backed off him. 

Arista pointed at his crotch. “That weird worm thing!”

“Uh...my penis?” The young man offered, torn between amusement and dread.

Eyes wide and clearly disgusted, the young woman shook her head. She didn’t like it; it looked aggressive and spiteful, sticking up from his body like a stiff pink tentacle. “Make it go away.”

He squinted at her. “It doesn’t go away?”

“Well, back inside then.” Arista waved it away. She didn’t want to keep looking at it. It was gross and leaking like a scared cucumber and dear god, she really didn’t want to look at it.

A bit self conscious, the young man covered his dick with his hand. His palm wasn’t big enough to span the entire thing, but the maiden seemed to appreciate the gesture. The warm sunlight glittered off his rings. “I thought you wanted to examine me?” 

“I do!” She shifted uncomfortably. Her dress slipped down around her thighs and she was quick to pull it back around her stomach. The sight of her snatch made his cock throb. Arista raked her hand through her blonde hair. “But where’s your seam?!”

“Seam?” He repeated, idly tugging his trousers back up over his ass. 

“You know, like I have.” Her fingers fell between her legs to part her slit and flash the secret pink flesh of her sex to him. When he swallowed and stared, the mermaid faltered. Perhaps she had hit a sore spot with him. Biting her lip, Arista dropped her hand and asked, “Are you deformed?”

Insulted, his gaze snapped to hers. “What?!”

Arista slid back to him to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Nuzzling against his cheek, she kept her tone light, “I reacted poorly-”

“Oh my god!”

“It's nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Ris!” His voice was strangled with embarrassment as she kissed his neck. “It’s just a penis! All biological males have one!”

As she pulled back, her thin brows perked up with doubt. “Mermen don’t.”

“Yeah, well, _humans_ do.” The Hatter winced. The sensation of her bare breasts against his arm and her soft breath caressing his jaw really wasn’t helping his...situation. 

“I don’t like it.” She wrinkled her nose and idly pulled his index finger away from the tip of his... penis. It seemed to glare at her. “It looks angry.”

Jefferson sighed and dropped his chin to his chest. It most certainly did. “That’s because you totally ruined it’s good time.”

The blonde maiden hummed. She gave it a quick, experiment tap and ignored how its owner grumbled at her. “What were you planning on doing with it?”

Flopping back onto the dirt, he threw an arm over his face. The other stayed where it was, keeping his dick safe from any more curious jabs. Voice muffled by the crook of his elbow, he replied, “I was going to fuck you, but I feel as though that may not be the best idea.”

“Fuck me?” she repeated.

“Don’t talk like that.” Jefferson groaned mournfully. “Or it’ll never go down.”

Biting her lip, the young woman leaned over him. Nothing he had done to her so far had been bad. Strange, sure, but wonderful in it’s queer way and she wanted to continue. Her gaze returned to his ill concealed erection. Fingers caressing the back of his hand, she ignored how he tensed and asked, “How were you going to fuck me, Jefferson?”

The portal jumper swallowed. Peeking a glance at her over his elbow, he bit his lip. 

Her brown eyes were serious and expectant. Amusement began to grow in them as she prompted, “Well?”

“Come here and I’ll show you.” He spun a lock of her damp hair around his finger and drew her in for a kiss.

For a few brief moments, the couple pecked and teased at each other’s mouths before the mermaid pulled away. Biting her lip, she shot his crotch a glance. “Can I touch it?”

The young man nodded. Had he known she was going to straight up grab it, nails and all, he may not have. Hissing, Jefferson pulled her hand away. “Be gentle! Just like you would your lady parts.”

Arista shot him a puzzled frown before reaching for it again. “But I like it better when I’m rough though.”

Humming, the Hatter shied away from her touch. At her hurt expression, he sighed and forced himself to relax. Careful fingers took her by the wrist and slowly let her touch him again. “Well, that’s something to take note of. But for now, be gentle. No nails, no yanking, gentle.”

Her brown eyes rolled at his dramatics. “I promise not to offend your delicate penis.”

“Well, alright.” 

Guiding her fingers up and down his shaft, he sighed. Arista shifted closer to him. Her gaze flickered up to his as he let her go. With a bit more pressure, the mermaid ran her fingers over his length. It mostly felt like skin. Firm skin, but just normal skin none the less. Rigid and lined with the odd vein, she supposed it wasn’t so bad. True, it was still flushed an unsettling pink and leaking, but it didn’t seem nearly as hostile. 

“Am I doing it right?”

Jefferson nodded mutely from his spot sprawled on the grass. He motioned for her to come closer and she obeyed, laying beside him so he could lick and suck at her neck. With a shudder, the mermaid continued to touch him. She tried to mime what she liked to do to herself, but their anatomy was too different. Instead, she opted to try a few different things and simply gauge his reaction.

Thumbing his shaft seemed to do nothing for him, but the higher up her thumb traveled to the tip, the more ragged his breath got. Jefferson’s soft pants against her neck made her stomach ache. That strange wonderful tightness that made her feel desperate for something she didn’t totally understand. Dropping her brow to the side of his jaw, she began to rub circles across the head of his cock, just like she would the sensitive nub between her legs. At his gasp, her touch slowed. 

“No, no, no-” the young man groaned, fucking his hips forward in an attempt to regain the friction of her palm.

An impish smile crossed her mouth “This is my experiment, dear Jefferson.” Arista offered his bottom lip a quick bite and nudged their brows together. Brown eyes twinkling, she told him, “I’ll do what I like with you.” 

With a huff, he pulled her hand away. Cutting off her indignant murmurs, the Hatter flipped her over. Talking time was over. A shriek of laughter left her as her back hit the forest floor, but she seemed completely content to let him take the lead. He touched her hips and hiked her dress higher up around her ribs so he could duck down to taste the cool skin of her stomach. 

Arista watched with a hint of concern. Jefferson’s lips were nice, and his stubble downright divine, but doubt began to cloud her enjoyment as he continued southward. As he mouthed the downy top of her mound, she warned him, “I don’t think you’re supposed to put your face down there.”

He glanced up at her from under his lashes. Grinning wickedly, Jefferson pressed his lips to the inside of her thigh. At her shudder, her lover promised, “You’ll enjoy it, trust me.”

“If you say so.”

Determined to knock the sarcasm from her tone, Jefferson parted her legs. His lover remained pliant, letting him open her up as he saw fit. Her toes clenched in the dirt, but Arista otherwise gave no indication of anxiety, so the Hatter didn’t waste any time. With a flat tongue, he firmly swiped the length of her slit. 

Arista drummed on her stomach and waited for something exciting to happen. The attention was nice, sure, but it was just so painfully awkward. Trying not to mind the strange appendage that bobbed between her lover’s legs, she let her head fall back. The trees above her were a pretty and a bit disorienting, but she was used to sleeping under them. Whatever this was, whatever they were doing, was new though. 

A touch perplexed, Jefferson hummed. Usually women started panting at that. At the very least they would be fisting his hair and spreading themselves open for him. Realization dawned on him that it was her first time; she didn’t know men liked a show. She didn’t know she was expected to fake it for his ego and scream and buck under his touch. It was a little jarring, but nothing he was terribly concerned with. Undeterred, he threw her legs over his shoulders and ignored the indignant squeak the mermaid gave at his roughness. 

Scales ruffled by the sudden movement, the blonde glared at him. Still, she stay silent. Arms crossed over her bare breasts, Arista began to fidget as he parted her sex. At his hum, she lifted her head. “What?”

She wasn’t as wet as he wanted her to be. As wet as she needed to be, if her first time was going to be painless. Her folds were flushed pink, her labia only slightly swollen and her clit hidden away safe in it’s hood. With a hum, Jefferson began to slowly stroke it with the tip of his index finger. As he coaxed the tiny nub out, he began to once again lick at her folds. Tongue pointed and wet, he dragged it over her, tracing the sensitive skin delicately. She tasted like salt and water from the stream, a clear clean taste that made his hip twitch. Each swipe got a bit harder, covered a bit more of her as he switched his index finger out for his thumb. His digits spanned her mound, cupping it and caressing the sensitive skin.

Arista shuddered. His stubble scratched at her inner thighs. The rough grind of his thumb against the hood of her clit making her whimper as it made that wonderful, dreadful, desperation creep through her again. The licking was weird- that was undeniable, but it definitely wasn’t bad. Probably unhygienic, but when he drew her clit and folds into his mouth and began to suck any hesitation she had left her. Her back bowed with a gasp. Fingernails digging into her breasts, the young woman’s lips parted as she began to pant. It was a helpless, frantic sound that she was completely unashamed of. 

The portal jumper snickered to himself. Had he known virgins were quite so fun, he might’ve sought more of them out. Arista’s skin was flushed a pretty shade of pink, her bottom lip plump and red from where she had bitten it and she was looking down at him like he was a god- and he hadn’t even used his best moves yet. A grin spread across his mouth as she keened for him. Her back arched and legs splayed for him a bit more. He let her folds fall from his lips and began to lick, sparring the delicate opening carefully. She tasted like salt. Salt and sex and he was pleased to find her considerably wetter than she had been minutes before. He thumbed her clit, pleased to see the pretty bud blossoming from between her folds and he stroked it in quick, rough circles as he fucked his tongue into her. To his surprise, there was no resistance. He thought all virgins had hymens. 

Vaguely, he was pleased; at least he wouldn’t have to worry about tearing it.

Arista’s head fell back to grind into the dirt. It was too much. It was happening again, that stupid sting in her eyes that came with every rush of emotion and she sat up. Jefferson’s gaze snapped to hers, but he didn’t stop. Eyes locked with hers, he continued to taste her, to fuel the strange fire under her skin and she shook her head. With a breathy whimper of his name, she fell back to the ground.

Between her legs, Jefferson shuddered. Her bloodshot eyes had thrown him. He hadn’t been able to break their stare and was thankful when she did, because it was too much. Hearing his name on her lips that made his throat catch and he slowly eased away from her. With a swallow, the young man licked his lips before he moved to blanket her form.  
She was crying. Not sobbing or panicking, but a steady trail of tears seeped from her brown eyes and she refused to meet his gaze. Cheek in the dirt, she ignored how he followed one of the lines over her temple with a curious finger. 

Voice thick, he asked if she wanted to stop. At the frantic shake of her head, Jefferson slipped his fingers under her chin and pulled her mouth to his. The queer taste of her own sex was hardly unfamiliar to her. The young woman sought comfort in his mouth, tangling her tongue with his and sliding her arms around his waist. He carefully arranged himself between her legs. 

He pulled his mouth from hers. Stroking her forehead, Jefferson warned her, “It might sting. I hear the first time hurts. We don’t have to.”

“I want to.” She wasn’t entirely sure what _to_ was, but she wanted it. She wanted the sharp ache in her stomach to stop, wanted to feel the familiar crashing waves of pleasure come over her like it did when she was alone in her room at night with her hands between her legs and she wanted to do that with him. She wanted to share that with him. 

With a nod, the Hatter kissed her and slowly, carefully, pushed his cock into her waiting sex. Her hand snapped out, grabbing his shoulder blade and pulling him close. It didn’t really hurt; it was just incredibly strange. The pressure of something being inside her. She wasn’t made for that, at least, she hadn’t been. Her body had been rearranged to make something new and scary and good, which was exactly how the entire situation felt. She was anchored to him and Arista wasn’t sure how she felt about the intimacy. It was intense and she could feel her eyes welling up as they always did when she had so much as a passing emotion that could be considered overwhelming. The mermaid huffed and raked a hand over her face but the tears still came. Wetting her cheeks in hot streaks despite how tenderly Jefferson kissed her neck, despite how he murmured in her ear. His quiet words of encouragement did nothing but spur them on as he hovered over her. 

His thumb found her temple as the Hatter nosed her cheek. “Is it too much? We can stop. I won’t be mad or disappointed. If it hurts-“ 

Arista let out a sniff of laughter. Hand over her eyes she shook her head with embarrassment. “It doesn’t hurt.”

And it truly didn’t.

Jefferson tilted his head. “Then what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, it’s wonderful.” Arista squirmed under him. His body pressed her into the dirt, the scales of her dress tickling her sides and he felt right on top of her. It felt primal and good and she liked it.

Jefferson frowned and pulled her hand away. His gaze was intense, gleaming with worry and understanding. The expression made her cry all the harder. Anxiety plagued him. If there was nothing wrong with her, it had to be something wrong with him. “Is it me?” 

Arista shook her head. “No!” Clearly he didn’t believe her. Her fingers found his cheek and she pulled his brow to hers. ”It’s just a bit much. I really like being close to you, being connected to you.” One of her hands slipped between them. She traced where they were joined. The wet flesh was hot and sensitive. “It’s so weird.”

“We don’t have to-”

She shut him up with a quick kiss. Voice firm, the mermaid thumbed his jaw, “I don’t want to stop.”

Jefferson thought a moment before he offered, “Maybe you’d feel better if you were on top?”

The young blonde considered, swallowed and nodded.

Jefferson offered her cheek a peck before he eased his cock out of her. Arista winced and touched her slit. The sudden loss of his body heat, the loss of him pressing up against her insides was jarring. Her Hatter sat up and the two shuffled toward the tree line. He arranged his coat and sat down with his back braced against the trunk of the oak tree.  
His erection stood proudly and Arista almost laughed at it. The penis was a truly ridiculous looking organ but she kept her features schooled or at least tried to. Jefferson caught sight of her grin and rolled his eyes with a smile of his own. Taking her carefully by the hips, he arranged her in his lap. With her hands planted on his shoulders, the blonde watched as he slowly fed himself back into the seam between her legs. It was disturbing, but certainly not unpleasant. She shuddered as he rocked forward. The motion made it…better. It was still queer, but as her lover slowly rocked in and out of her, his hands caressing her back and ribs, she couldn’t fathom why he thought she would want to stop.  
He nosed her necklace out of the way and placed a kiss on her breast bone. A soft sigh drew his attention back up to her face and Jefferson blinked. She was peering down at him, her hips mutely trying to follow his actions as she ran her fingers through his dark hair.

His hand stroked up, over her neck and the Hatter carefully tilted her mouth down to his. Her plump lips were wet from her tears but there was no pain in her eyes. Just want and warmth as she kissed him back. Her brow never left his as she rolled her hips. Each thrust was a little more confident, a little less unsteady as her hands sought out his neck. Her nails teased the delicate skin and Jefferson’s eyes fluttered as she broke away from his mouth. Leaning back, he suppressed a wince. His back would probably be torn to shreds from the bark but he hardly noticed as Arista kissed his cheek, his jaw, his neck. Each gentle suck making him thrust a bit harder into her wet heat.

His hand fell between her legs. Quick, rough swirls of his thumb over her clit had her keening. A sharp, eager sound in the back of her throat that made his whole body hot. Jefferson wasn’t stupid. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, not with her tender touches and downright sinful cunt sucking him in. Grinning, he sucked one of her nipples into his mouth. 

Arista fought against a scream. Overstimulated and unable to fight the urge any longer, she let the coil in her stomach snap and threw her arms around his shoulders. She drew her Hatter close as she shuddered. Her hips stuttered and legs shook as she reached her peak- and threw herself off it. Jefferson grabbed her by the chin and forced her brow it his, earning a breathy sigh from his little mermaid. 

He let his hand fall to her thigh and began to fuck her in earnest. The renewed vigor earned another shriek from her and he quickly chased her second climax with his own. A moan left him, only to be quickly caught by her lips. The kiss was greedy, keeping him close to her as he made a few last aborted thrusts into her channel. 

They sat there a while. The mermaid in his lap as he slowly softened in her sex. They sat in silence, their quiet touches and tender eyes saying more than words could.


End file.
